Crazy
by easygrl
Summary: After going through Benson's things something is triggered inside the raccoon that makes him weak to his stomach. He can't hold back the feeling of tears whenever he sees the beloved blue-jays face and he thinks it's time to expose what he's been hiding for all these years.


_I'm back everyone! After the past few days of sorrow cause of the stuff that's been going on I moved on cause I didn't want to be sad all the time and writing stories and drawing was the_ _only thing that could calm me down. And now that I'm back I'm afraid all my previous stories won't be posted but these new ones should bring the same love everyone used to show a couple months ago._

"Rigby we shouldn't be going through Benson's stuff! He'll blow a fuse when he finds out we're here!" Mordecai said to the small raccoon who was digging inside their boss's drawer. "Don't be so paranoid dude, he won't find us here." He said plainly, Mordecai rubbed his arm and looked at the door and saw the doorknob twisting slowly, "Dude its Benson we gotta go!" "Wait I think I found something!" Rigby pulls out a small paper and a journal. The door opens slightly and Mordecai goes into a full panic, he grabs Rigby and ducks underneath the desk holding the raccoon tight, Rigby mumbled through the feathered hand that was covering his mouth but shushed after hearing Benson's voice, "Yes...uh, huh...well I...I guess so but...its Benson sir, not beacon...no sir...I'll get right on it." A small click was heard and the gumball machine sighs, "Its Benson...stupid jerk..." He sighs again and bangs a fist on the desk hard, the small specks underneath fell and landed on the boys. "Where the hell is Mordecai and Rigby? I don't know! I guess their destroying something...AGAIN!" He said in sarcasm. He clenches his teeth and fists and stomps out of the room and slams the door horribly.

Mordecai still held onto the raccoon but peaked over to see if he was gone. "What was that all about?" He asked Rigby, Rigby looked at the arms around his waist and smiled, he looked up at Mordecai's questionable face and quickly hid his smile and shrugged, "Dunno dude, probably Pops' dad...you know how much Benson hates him." "Yeah." The bluejay nodded in approval, he lets Rigby go and the raccoon feels cold now. Mordecai stands up and pops his back, Rigby climbs out too and looked at the two objects in his hands, "We should totally check these out dude." "Awe yeah!" He said back, they fist pumped and did their victory shout.

Rigby looked out the door and shut it, "Alright dude lets do this!" He said as he did a small pelvic thrust, Mordecai raised a brow and Rigby sighed, he jumped onto the bed next to his bro, "Lets look at the journal first." "Ok." Rigby opened the book and set it on his lap, he keeps his left hand underneath the cover, feeling the leather that fabricates it. He puts a finger at the edge of the page and turned it slowly, Mordecai watched him and told him to read the first page, Rigby agreed and sighed,

"Ben journal no.1 8/12/2011 (random date)

I tried calling Veronica again today, she didn't answer but her voice mail was sweet, just like her. I wanted to leave her a message but I don't think she'll answer me, she's probably hanging out with her new boyfriend instead of me. I don't understand why she didn't stay with me! We were soul-mates! She was suppose to stay with me forever and ever...she's a bitch. But I still love her though journal, but I can't let it go, its like I have a dab in my heart and its leaking blood but that's just one problem, Mordecai and Rigby, ugh don't even get me started.

Anyway the real problem is her, I can't control it! I'm her jar and she's my heart, but she's gone and I'm left empty, how sad is that? I bring myself closer to calming myself to Mordecai and Rigby, I only yell at them cause of my jar, there's a crack and that was Veronica's escape route. She left me and I can't do anything to bring her back except..." "Blah, blah, blah!" Rigby said aloud, he flips a couple pages and stops on one.

"Ben journal no.13 8/25/2011

Mordecai and Rigby almost killed me today cause of a stupid competition for who can see if they can gross Muscle-Man the best and make him throw up. Mordecai won but he ended up grossing me out too so I started throwing up but couldn't stop. He tried to help me but then Rigby comes out of nowhere and flashes me and so I puke even more and the next thing I knew blood was coming out too. I passed out and when I woke up I was all sticky and hurting, never will I be able to actually look at Rigby another way again..."

At the end of the page it was all wet and sticky, he must've thrown up a bit at the end. Rigby placed his hand on the other page and got ready to flip but Mordecai also puts his hand there too so he can move on to the next page too. Rigby blushes lightly and closes the book, "I-I don't think we should read a-anymore of this journal." "Really dude? It was starting to get funny! Hey remember how I dragged Benson upstairs and on every 3rd step a gumball would roll out?" Rigby chuckles, "Yeah...maybe we can read one more page." Mordecai made a couple hmpf's and opened the book fast, "Oh dude this one was yesterday! Lets read."

"Ben journal no.19 8/31/2011

I saw Pops picking a couple daises today, he wished he had someone who could be his best friend and I was all like, "I am your best friend." and he smiles, I smiled too and told him everyone was his friend and that's when he said, "And Mordecai and Rigby too right?" I don't like it when he hangs around them, he always ends up getting hurt and into trouble, cusses, beats up, and even flips people off a couple times cause of them, I can't stand him being there with them. I'm afraid he's gonna get hurt so bad I'll never...s-see him...WHATEVER NO MORE! I don't wanna write anymore right now..."

Mordecai closes the book leaving a small thud and a puff of smoke pop out. "Alright Rigby I think that's enough of that! Lets see what's on your other hand." Rigby stays looking at the bluejay's beautiful face and plays with the paper in-between his fingers, Mordecai snaps in front of him and Rigby immediately focuses on what was going on, he looks at the paper and un-folds it, "What's it say dude?" Rigby flipped the last fold open and stretched it out to straighten the ruffles, "It says, let Rigby and Mordecai have a day off today and uh..." Rigby thought, of course he was lying, on the paper it actually had a drawing of Mordecai and Rigby surrounded in a big red heart and other little ones surrounding that one and a little question mark at the bottom and under it, it had a note saying, "Keep an eye on Rigby.". "Nuh, uh! You lie dude, Benson would never give us a day off, let me see it." Mordecai reaches over and tries grabbing the paper but Rigby crumbles it and throws it out the window, "I'm serious dude, Benson's giving us some slack!" He said as he raised his arms in the air, Mordecai sits back down with his arm still reached out but droops it afterwards.

The bluejay sighs and leans on the wall, Rigby looks at him and sighs too. "Mordecai...I..." Rigby scratches the back of his neck, Mordecai doesn't bother moving an inch to Rigby's un-comforting voice. Mordecai didn't like it when Rigby lied and he's pretty sure Rigby doesn't like it the other way either, but their bro's and bro's tell each other everything. "...forget it...I don't...I mean...whatever man." Rigby gives up and hops into his trampoline and covers himself in a big t-shirt. Mordecai rolls his eyes and sits up, "You wanna...talk...about it?" He said, he doesn't exactly know how to help his friend, instead of comfort and a good pep-talk but everything else was useless. "NO!" He snapped, Rigby slapped himself a couple times then started again, "N-no, that's ok dude." Mordecai hops off the bed and comes near the small raccoon. "Hey, just because you have a problem, it doesn't mean to bring the pain out on me. If the problems really that bad, and since we don't have enough money for a therapist, I can be that guy for you dude. We're bros man! You can count on my advice it'll be gone in no time." He said, Rigby slides the shirt off a bit to reveal his nose and half of his eyes, Mordecai couldn't wait to take it off so he pulled on the shirt and it flew across the room. "Ok?" Mordecai asked him, Rigby looked down in shame, he glanced at his arms and at the dresser next to him, then back at the bluejay waiting for a response. "Ok." Mordecai nodded and sat on the bed, "For our first session..."He said jokingly, "...we'll be talking about you, what your all about, what do you feel Rigby?" Rigby holds himself and slumps over, "Do we have to do this stuff today?" Mordecai who was thinking the same thing, got up and opened the door, "Nah." He closes the door and heads downstairs. Rigby stayed behind, his stomach lurches and his lip quivered, "M-M-M..." He started whimpering and soon he was crying.

_Am I, going insane?_

_Am I, going crazy?_

_Am I, in pain?_

_I don't know but it seems hazy!_

_Am I, seeing things?_

_Am I, hearing voices?_

_Am I, having mood swings?_

_I don't have many choices!_

It was the afternoon and Rigby still didn't come downstairs. _Whatever its not __my__ problem. _He thought, of course it wasn't his fault but he still had to help his bro out. Mordecai couldn't decide if he wanted to head upstairs to check on the small raccoon or stay downstairs and watch TV without him. These decisions were to hard to think so he just went with the first one. The bluejay stands up and puts a hand on the rail, "He's fine...I think." Right at that moment a scream was heard upstairs, Mordecai whipped his head towards that direction and stumbled up the steps.

Rigby slowed his breathing and fell on his knees, "Why did you make me do this Mordecai?" He placed his hands down and let the liquid splat the floor and drip his fingers.

_Am I, dying?_

_Am I, crying?_

_I don't know but it seems like I'm trying!_

_Why am I, going insane?_

_Why am I, going crazy?_

_Why am I, in pain?_

_I don't know but it seems hazy!_

The door whips open and Mordecai's face went from horror, to shock, "Rigby...what have you done!" He cried, Rigby didn't respond, he just moved his hands in the liquid, crying. "M-Mordecai?...am I...insane?" Mordecai went towards the raccoon and kneeled next to him, "Am I...crazy?" Mordecai grabs Rigby's hands and started crying in terror, "I think I'm in pain..." Rigby whispered softly, "...I don't know but it seems hazy..." Rigby sniffled and frowned after that, "What made you do this Rigby?" Mordecai said softly, Rigby face palmed and stood up,

"_You! You! You!_

_Your driving me nuts!_

_Your driving me bonkers!_

_You're the reason for the cuts!_

_You're the reason I'm bothered!_

_Love struck me hard!_

_And you just played me like a card!_

_Insanity took over!_

_The crazies began!_

_Pain is not like a clover!_

_And this was __not__ planned!_

_You can't help Mordecai!_

_Because your always pissed!_

_I'd rather die!_

_But not without a kiss..."_

Rigby pounced on the bluejay and locked lip to beak with him, Mordecai was shocked and confused at to why his best friend was kissing him but he bothered not to object with this feeling he's having. The liquid streamed Rigby's arms and onto the birds chest, Mordecai deepened the kiss himself and smelled something familiar. His eyes widened and he broke the kiss, "Is this...strawberry jam overcooked in the microwave to make it even more watery than before?" Rigby blushed and nodded, "You just wanted attention right?" Rigby shook his head no and simply said, "I wanted to see if you actually cared, and prove that you'd rather help your bro than some stupid chick." "Yeah...but it's a shame your not Margaret during that kiss." "But hey...at least I'm not really crazy right?" Mordecai nodded and carried Rigby in his arms, Rigby kisses Mordecai's beak one last time before Mordecai tossed the raccoon in his trampoline. "Night Rigby." "Hey Mordecai?" "Just say good night dude." Mordecai said as he started to pull the covers over him, "Does this mean...you don't like Margaret anymore...but instead...me?" It was silent for awhile until Mordecai said, "Yeah...I guess so." Rigby smiled with happiness and laid on his side, he sniffed the jelly and licked some off, "What a good actor I am." "No your not, you suck man, I actually thought you...you know." "Yeah but it was pretty damn realistic right?" Mordecai sighed and buried his face in the pillow, "We better return Benson's diary in the morning." "Alright, alright...love you dude." It was silent again until small snores escaped from Mordecai's side of the room. "Yeah...I know you do too." He said softly, he snuggled into the clothes and drifted off to sleep.

_How did I do? Was it cute? Was it sucky? You tell me! And the song was made up just to let you know, I don't know why but I'm really good at making rhymes! Like in my last couple of stories there were a __lot__ of rhymes, and no its not a crime! And it looks like I'm out of time. Review!_


End file.
